Confession Session
by Aki Lee
Summary: One-shot. If there was one thing constant and true about his answers... it was Ayuzawa Misaki.


**Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this. This is my first ever fanfic for this category and I do hope you like it. I just love the whole plot of this manga/anime and I just really had to write something for it and share it with you, guys.**

**Read on! :)**

**I don't own Ayuzawa Misaki and I don't own Usui Takumi... therefore, I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! All glory to Hiro Fujiwara!**

**SUMMARY:  
**If there was one thing constant and true about his answers... It was Ayuzawa Misaki.

**

* * *

**

**Kaichou wa maid-sama!  
Confession Session**

"Usui-senpai! I like you! Please go out with me!"

Just having gotten out of his daily afternoon nap, Usui Takumi rubbed the back of his head as he yawned groggily, stretching his arms everywhere. "Huh?"

The girl looked offended for a moment but she closed her eyes, breathed in and tried to hide the embarrassment of ambushing her crush just as he was about to leave the rooftop of the school. "I...I s-said! I like you, Usui-senpai! Please go out with me!"

"Hmmm..." Usui said, rather preoccupied as he looked straight at the exit of the rooftop the girl was currently blocking. "Would you know what time it is now?"

The girl stared at Usui in a stupor. She quickly looked at her watch to appease the questioned look Usui had in his face. "S-senpai, it-it's currently 3:50 pm."

Usui yawned again. "Oh, that's good." Ayuzawa's meeting would end at four. Right on time. He thought as he sidestepped, aiming for the exit.

The girl looked staggered for a moment as she saw her senpai leaving. In haste, she scrambled towards Usui, pulling him to her, stopping him at his tracks. "W-wait! I'm confessing to you and you leave! This isn't fair!"

Usui looked down at her with a very bemused expression. "Were you? Oh, sorry. Then, I turn down the offer. Bye—"

"What! You can't just refuse my love! I'm the most popular girl in first year and I don't take no's!"

Usui pulled his arm away from the first year student. "Oh, are you now? What's your name?"

"Miyako Fujiwara of section 1-1!" The girl looked childishly proud of herself.

Usui smirked down at her. "As much as your name means beautiful, I'm sorry but I turn it down."

"Why?" The student Miyako screamed loudly like a very spoiled kid. "I need an answer!"

"Hmmm..." Usui thought for a second. "Because I decline?" He innocently answered at the girl. He sighed to himself. Why can't he be frank on turning down love confessions from people again? Oh, it's because of his very lovely president.

Before the days when the president of the student council, Ayuzawa Misaki, had told him that he has to turn down confessions as nicely as possible so as not to scare female students away from entering Seika High, he would usually go for very blunt words that might actually hurt the girls' feelings. He was not a girl after all and so he really didn't know whether the girls were hurt by his words. They just often run away from him with tears gushing out of their eyes.

But ever since he was told by this very lovely president to be really good with the females when he turns their love confessions down, they don't run and cry anymore. In fact, they usually plead and plead and plead until he had enough and in silence, he stalks out of the said place as soon as he could.

He smiled one last time down at the girl and turned to leave.

The girl gripped his arms tighter. "You cannot leave! I won't let you leave until you say yes."

Usui stared down at the first year. Wow, he never would have thought he would meet such a desperate first year female student. It was often that the upper-class female students did this kind of desperate thing but not the first years. It's either they were too scared to talk to him in the first place or would soon pass out in front of him when he stares at them. This was going to be an entirely different situation though.

"I won't let you leave! I like you and I want you and I LOVE YOU!" the girl practically screamed at his face.

Usui almost laughed. "Fujiwara-san, what you might be feeling is what we usually call as infatuation. It's not love. Go find the perfect guy."

"BUT YOU'RE MY PERFECT GUY!" Miyako whined as she pulled Usui into a hug.

But as soon as her arms were around his waist, Usui quickly held onto her shoulders and pushed her away. "Fujiwara-san..." he warned.

Miyako glared up at him. "I love you so much! Why can't you see that? I beg you! Go out with me!"

"Don't stoop down so low like that Fujiwara-san. I am not the boy you're looking for. You don't even know me. It's the first time I've seen or heard your name so this is not going to work out. You don't know what I want. What I like. Or what I love. So you just got to find somebody—"

"Fine! Then tell me! Everything! So that you'll love me too! I'll do anything for you!"

Usui laughed and raked his fingers on his already messy hair in a really boyish manner that only heightened the first year student's like for him. "Fine, I'll tell you anything you want to know but..." He slumped down against the wall beside the exit. "I'm never going to give you my heart. Likewise, I wouldn't return your feelings."

He wasn't really sure why he had approved of telling this first year about what anything in general but since he was already here, he'll make the most of it so the girl would stop already.

"Alright. Where do you want me to start?" Usui asked as he looked up at the first year student.

Seeing this as a moment of opportunity to show him how beautiful and enchanting she was, she seductively sat beside him and traced her fingers on his thigh. He quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Fujiwara-san. You're a first year and I don't really want to do anything rash with you. We're here to talk about things and I specifically told you that I turned down your confession already."

"Hmmph! Fine. Let's start!" The student muttered in annoyance. If she isn't going to get his heart, she might as well ask anything that may blackmail him into dating her. "What's your favorite food? Color? Time of the day? Favorite place? Do you have any secrets? Do you have any fetish? Are you a virgin? Who's your first one? How many girlfriends have you had? What type of girls attracts you? Do you like someone? What do you want to do now? Is there anyone on your mind right now? Are you a pervert? Are you possessive? What do you like? What do you want? What do you love?" Miyako took one large gulp of air as she finished asking everything in one sentence.

Without getting confused at all, Usui finally looked down at her and smiled. "Hmm... Is that all you're going to ask? Because here's the deal, I'll answer everything and you leave me like a good first year student. Is that an okay?"

Miyako nodded. "Yes, senpai." She half-willingly promised. Because, after all, she was planning on doing revenge, right? She snickered quietly and it was as if he could remember everything she said.

"Good. Now listen here because I'm going to tell it only to you once."

Miyako nodded in anticipation. She mentally made a note in her mind.

"I like bunny apples—" _especially when it's made by Ayuzawa._

"Bunny apples?—" Miyako couldn't help but ask but was soon cut off.

"—I like white very much—" _especially when Ayuzawa's wearing the color._

"Why white?—" She was cut off again.

"—After classes is my favorite time of the day—" _because I get to see Ayuzawa Misaki and her maid-outfits._

"How come—" Again. Cut off.

"—Maid-café. Favorite place." _especially when I could take a look at Ayuzawa without being seen as a demented freak or an alien from outer space._

"My secret: I love everything that is maid-related—" _because it reminds me of Ayuzawa._

"Maid-related! You can't be ser—" And again. She thought now would really be the best to shut up her mouth

"—Fetish? Maid outfits." _How lovely it would be if I make love to her while she's wearing that._ He thought as he found himself wanting to steal a kiss from Misaki again.

"Well now. Are you asking a bit too much about me? Virgin? You could say that... or maybe not." Usui cocked his head to the side. He was just playing with the first year. Damn straight he was still a virgin. _I'm just waiting for Ayuzawa to be mine... not that she's not mine already._

"My first one? Let's see? Does my hand count?—" _Smooth. I really sound like a pervert now._ Usui thought smiling at himself.

"I've never had a girlfriend." _Currently waiting for Ayuzawa Misaki to fall for me._

"Tomboyish personality. Those who lack femininity in them like leaders from a yakuza group. That kind that acts like men and are really especially hot-headed in nature. Those type—"

"You like men—!" She couldn't help but comment.

"—I like a girl right now..." He emphasized so as not to let the first year go thinking that he was gay. _I like Ayuzawa Misaki._

_Very much._

"Who—"

"—I really want to be in the student council office now—" _because I know Ayuzawa is there waiting for me, even though she refuse to tell me the truth. _Usui smirked at the thought.

"Why—"

"Someone's in my mind right now..." _That's Ayuzawa Misaki._

"I believe that there's no use being a pervert, but I couldn't help it when she's with me..." _Nah... I just like teasing Ayuzawa Misaki. And yeah, she turns me on quite a lot this past few days_.

"...No, I'm not really a possessive guy. Not at all... but if I see someone looking at her in a different way, promise I won't think twice and I'll punch the living hell out of him."

Miyako looked at him weirdly. The guy could have a perfect monologue by himself. And somehow, it feels like her Usui-senpai was talking about a particular girl now...

"The question is who do I like..." _I like Ayuzawa._

Who could it be... Miyako thought. But seeing that dreamy look at her Usui-senpai's face makes her feel that it's no use trying to run after him.

"Same goes for want..." _I only want Misa-chan._

He looks a lot livelier talking about whoever the said girl was. Miyako thought as he looked at Usui's radiant features. He looked more handsome than ever before.

"And same goes for love..." _I'm in love with Misaki. My Misaki._

Both stayed silent for awhile until Usui looked at the first year again. He smiled. "There. I've answered everything." Usui stood up and stretched.

Miyako stayed silent. Taking back what she said at the start, he did heard every single thing she said.

Usui looked at her. "Something wrong?"

The first year blushed. "Wait... There's one last I need to know. After this question, I won't ever bother you again, Usui-senpai. I promise."

"Okay then, what is it?"

Miyako bowed her head down low and blushed in embarrassment. After hearing everything, she decided she won't blackmail him anymore. It was no use liking him because his heart already had someone else. "May I know... who's the girl you're in love with?"

Usui's features quickly softened. Silence enveloped them as the Miyako waited for him to answer.

She almost didn't catch it because he was at the exit when he said it.

"It's Ayuzawa Misaki."

Then he was gone.

...

Usui chirpily walked down the hallway towards the student council office. He didn't know why he felt so lively after giving away more or less all his secrets to a first year student but here he was very, very happy. Indeed, it only made him want to see Ayuzawa more.

Just as he slid the door open, an object in the form of a certain Ayuzawa Misaki came crashing to him and they ended up stumbling down the floor.

Usui groaned as his body hit the hard cold floor, followed by Misaki's much softer body on top of his.

Misaki blushed. "U-usui! I'm sorry!"

Usui just softly laughed as he brushed his fingers against her cheeks. Though he could feel pain at his back, nothing could stop him from being overly excited to see her. "Anything for Misa-chan..."

That only made Misaki blush a darker shade of purple. "Y-you stupid U-usui!" She pushed at his chest to balance herself up but Usui quickly pulled her back to his chest.

"Oof—!"

"Calm down, pres. You're too uptight..."

"How could I not? You're such an infuriating outer space alien!"

Usui smiled up at her. "Say, why were you running frantically out the door?"

Misaki froze. "That? Oh... hahaha. That was nothing!" She laughed sheepishly and Usui just knew she was hiding something from him. And he knew what it was she was hiding.

She was in panic because he was 30 minutes late from the usual time he gets to the student council office.

He didn't need words to understand Misaki perfectly. No doubt, he knew she was looking for him.

"You were looking for me, weren't you?" With that, Usui grabbed her chin and pull her head into a kiss. Damn, it felt so good to know Misaki was thinking of him.

He softly sucked on her lower lip to coax it open and once it was, his tongue plunged in. He heard Misaki moan slightly.

Usui mated with her tongue, liking the taste of her and as usual, wanting more from it. Usui smiled into the kiss. He held onto Misaki's face as he pulled out from the kiss.

Misaki leaned her forehead against his and spent her time catching her breath slowly.

It was like they were the only people in the world right at that time.

"**Je suis amoureux de toi.**_"_

Misaki pushed herself up on his chest. With a puzzled look she asked. "What did you say just now?"

Usui tucked the strands of Misaki's hair behind her ears before he answered. "What do you think I said?"

"Probably some perverted thing in outer space language?"

Usui laughed. "You're too cute for your own good, Misa-chan. You make me want to kiss you again right now."

Misaki blushed. "Ehhh? No way! Let me up, stupid Usui!"

Usui just laughed.

_Though I can't say it to you directly, Misaki..._

Misaki smiled down at him with those brilliant amber eyes.

_I'm in love with you._

**FIN.

* * *

**

**So what do you think? Hmmm... not my best so far. Well that's in my opinion because I know I still have lots of learning to do. I suddenly got an idea which is just about the same plot as this one so I'll probably write it later on. But for now this is a one-shot. :D  
**

**A little background information...**

**Miyako Fujiwara **is something that I just made up.**  
Miyako **means 'beautiful night child'  
**"Je suis amoureux de toi"**is french for 'I'm in love with you' :) Finally got my prayers answered. :D Thanks to **Garfield53** who is french and knows how to translate better than google. :)) I owe it to you! :D Thanks for giving me the translation. I just hope you're a member of so that I could be able to send you a message and thank you properly. :)

**So did you like it? You'll make my day when you comment so please do. :)**

**Love lots,  
khostar**


End file.
